1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a motor and a vehicle having the motor.
2. Description of the Related Art
A prior art that has a structure for a motor comprising a motor main body and a winding switching unit configured to switch windings of the motor main body, is known. In the prior art, the winding switching unit is disposed on an outer peripheral surface of the motor main body (refer to, for example, JP, U, 64-37364).